This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art, which may be related to various aspects of the present invention that are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
An Internet Gateway usually comprises a graphical user interface (GUI) and an HTTP server that enables any user to connect from the Internet to the Gateway embedded GUI, typically by means of a HTTP server serving HTML pages.
A Gateway may also embed functionality that is able to discover files shared on the local network. The files shared on the local network can be listed on a GUI (HTML page) so that an end-user from the LAN or WAN can browse through the list of shared files, download and upload files from and to local network devices. This functionality allows a user from anywhere on the Internet to download/upload files from local network PCs or devices. Examples are displaying pictures from a friend's place, accessing particular data from abroad, storing important mail attachments on a home device. Of course, the end-user accesses the GUI through a local or a remote device.
Local network devices are usually mobile/portable devices such as media players, gaming devices, laptop computers, PDA. They are regularly powered off and/or not connected to the gateway. Access from the Internet to files that are stored and shared on those devices is then not possible. Anyone wanting to access these files from the Internet either needs to verify upfront whether the local network device is powered on, or just make attempts.